


do you know how hard it is to contain myself around you?

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gay, M/M, Oops, Zourry - Freeform, hi, idk - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go behind Gemmas back. And oh, Louis invites Zayn. </p>
<p>(zourry one shot, idk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you know how hard it is to contain myself around you?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Harry being fucked in knee socks.

Louis, the boyfriend of Harry's sister, is finally getting to meet Harry. Gemma said she wanted to introduce Harry to Louis. Louis agreed, he thought it'd be nice.

Until he actually saw the boy. As soon as he saw him he fucking admired him. He had silky soft skin, a sweater that went just above his thighs. He was wearing knee socks and his hair was in pretty pigtails. And fuck, Louis knew it was wrong to want to fuck his girlfriends brother but he couldn't help it. Harry was so fucking beautiful. 

 

\---

Louis and Gemma were holding hands as they walked up to the door of Harry's house. Harry lived alone, but that's all Louis knew of him. Gemma whispered over to him quietly, in a soft tone, "Knock on the door, babe, don't be shy." She teased him playfully. Louis gulped, but he nervously turned his hand into a fist and knocked gently on the door.

They stood there for a moment, but Louis soon heard the soft pitter patter of feet against the floor and an "I'm coming!" from the inside. Instantly, he smiled. He honestly couldn't wait to see the boy, he wondered if he was as beautiful as Gemma, since his voice -- from what he heard -- sounded angelic. 

The door opened, revealing a green eyed, chocolate curled beauty. And fuck, he was even more beautiful than he imagined. A soft, fluffy, lavender sweater went down just past his mid thighs. He had white socks covering his legs from his lower thighs down to his feet and a black choker around his neck. His curls were put up into pigtails which were hold with black hair ties. He looked totally adorable, not to mention, fuckable. Oop, did Louis really just think that? Yeah, he did. No regrets. His lips, looked suckable. His eyes looked admirable. His everything, was truly fucking beautiful. 

Harry tucked a single strand of hair behind his ear, his voice soft and low as he whispered and looked up at the two, "Hi, sissy. Hi, sissys boyfriend," He stepped aside as a welcome inside, Gemma rushed in and immediately went to the kitchen, Louis slowly followed inside but stayed standing where Harry was. 

Harry closed the door gently, locking it. He turned, about to go to the kitchen but he accidently bumped into Louis. A little squeak erupted from his pink lips, followed by a giggle. He covered his face with his sleeves quickly and walked to the kitchen. Louis just stood there and watched. He watched him walk, the way his thighs moved and the way his sweater slipped up every so often -- Louis eventually got a glance at Harry's pink panties. 

 

Louis felt like a fucking pervert. 

 

Soon after, Louis followed the two and joined them in the kitchen. Harry was sitting on the counter with his legs crossed, eating strawberry yogurt. Louis just watched, watched as the pink yogurt got all over the boys even pinker lips. He watched as his tongue swiped over his lips, and damn. Those lips were fucking luscious.

Meanwhile, while Louis was watching Harry, (Harry not even noticing, he was too caught up in that fucking yogurt.) Gemma was scrambling around. What the hell is she doing? 

"Boys! I'm going out. Louis, make sure Harry doesn't throw any fits. Harry, make sure Louis doesn't break anything." 

Fuck. She's leaving Louis alone. With Harry. This cannot be happening. 

Harry let out a whine as he turned to Gemma. He got off the counter and stomped off to where she was and they started having a silent argument. Harry looked annoyed. He kept stomping his feet against the floor while Gemma rolled her eyes. Louis just stood and watched, not Gemma, but Harry. He looked so fucking cute stomping his feet.

~~

"Gem! You can't leave me alone with your boyfriend! I don't even - I don't even know him!" Harry whined silently to Gemma as he stomped his feet, yogurt and spoon still in hand. Gemma just simply rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal, I'll be back soon. Don't worry." And with that, she gave Harry a pat on the head, grabbed her purse, then left. 

Harry huffed as he turned back around, catching the older boy staring at him. Louis immediately looked down and tried to make it like he wasn't staring, he pulled out his phone to avoid being questioned by Harry. But, Harry walked over to him anyways, his hips swaying as he walked. 

"Did I just catch you staring at me?" 

 

Louis, blurted out quickly, keeping his eyes on his phone, "Hell yeah you did. Fuck, I can't help it. You know what I want you to do? Put that strawberry yogurt all over your fucking lips and lick it off, you have no idea how much that turned me on. I want you to suck that strawberry yogurt off my dick, I want to see your pretty pink lips around my cock, and fuck. I know this is wrong but you're so fucking beautiful -- and fuckable."

 

They both stood there in silence for an awkward few moments. Harry's mouth was formed into an 'O' shape. Louis just stared. "Those fucking lips."

"B-But.. Y-You're m-my-"

"Your sisters boyfriend? Yeah. She doesn't have anything on you. Don't tell her this, but you're truly fucking beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Harry stood there, his cheeks reddened and his spoon still in hand. He was moving his foot, tugging his sweater before he walked over to Louis. He got an idea.

 

Harry's lips curled into a soft smirk. Harry raised his eyebrows a bit, acting clueless. But he knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to tease Louis. He was going to watch him suffer. Because hey, why not? Harry looked up at Louis, pushing his curly locks from his face as he crossed his arms, "So you want my lips around your dick? My pink, plump lips, around your cock? Right. Like I would ever place my lips there. You want that though, don't you? You want to see me gag on your cock, don't you? Well, I don't have a gag reflex — so, hah! But you know what? Maybe I'll just put some images in your head. Imagine it. These pretty lips around your cock. Tug my hair, yeah? Push your cock down my throat as deep as you can while I suck you. Doesn't that sound nice? Real nice. You know what else I can do with your cock? Ride it. I can ride your cock if that's what you want. You know what else I can do?" He paused, leaning closer to Louis and placed his hand onto Louis' chest as he began to play with his shirt. His green eyes flicked up, catching Louis' blue eyes. "I can call you daddy."

And with that, Louis was hard.


End file.
